Losing the Best Part of Me
by darkgirl11
Summary: Charlie and Leondre are back and touring the United States! While they say goodbye to their lives in England for a while, they say hello to a new problem, one so big it could put an end to Bars and Melody. It's all up to them to keep fighting for Bars and Melody and their Bambinos or to let it all go. Chardre, Charlie/Leondre, Bars/Melody! SEQUEAL to Can't Spit Bars Without Melody!


_Losing the Best Part of Me_

 **Summary: Charlie and Leondre are back and touring the United States! While they say goodbye to their lives in England for a while, they say hello to a new problem, one so big it could put an end to Bars and Melody. It's all up to them to keep fighting for Bars and Melody and their Bambinos or to let it all go. Chardre, Larie, Charlie/Leondre, Bars/Melody! Told by Charlie!**

Losing the Best Part of Me

 _Charlie's POV_

I am incredibly lucky. I am finally legal to drive people around under twenty-one! That means Leondre. But wait, that's not why I'm lucky. I'm lucky because I became legal to drive people around just a day before Leondre and I start touring the United States. I want to go on dates with him whenever we have free time. I think it would be amazing to see what it's like in America.

Sure, we went there before for the Ellen Show but we were still getting ready for Britain's Got Talent so we didn't get to experience much in America. But this time would be different. I would be able to drive us around in a rental car our parents decided to get for us so we weren't so crammed in our tour bus. I was excited. I couldn't wait to go overseas and see what our American Bambinos are like.

I looked over at Leondre, he had his headphones in and he was lip syncing whatever rap song he was listening to. Sometimes he would dance along or move to the beat of the song. I smiled at him. He was so utterly perfect to me. I love the way his lightly dyed hair liked to come down and poke into his left eye's field of vision. I love the way his lisp just grew with him as he got older and more mature.

I could write you a list, no, I could write you a song and sing it to you all about the things I love about Leondre and you still wouldn't understand just how perfect I thought he was. Everything about him that would be considered an imperfection has become blurry to me. I see almost everything he does as perfection. Except when he left me to go solo. That was certainly not perfection. That was, well, I don't really know what that was but thank God it's over.

I guess I was staring at him too long because before I knew it, he was looking behind him as if I was looking at something other than him. I laughed to myself, of course I'm looking at you, what else would I want to look at for so long? He smiled at me and made a kissy face at me. I laughed again as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. He could never fail to put a smile on my face and I loved it. He took out his head phones and smirked at me as he put his hands over his head as if he was mimicking a shark.

"Dun, dun… dun, dun…"

"Leondre…"

"Leondre isn't here anymore… it's Jaws…" He started moving towards me.

"Leondre, don't you dare!"

"Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, DUN!"

The next thing I knew I was getting my arm bitten by him. I threw my head back and laughed at him. I reached behind me with my unbitten arm and grabbed a pillow to hit him with. Once I hit him with it, he picked me up and threw me on the hotel bed. He climbed on top of me and started kissing my face and neck all over. His lips felt so soft I couldn't help but laugh. He cut off my laugh with a kiss and I melted into it.

When we pulled away, we just looked at each other. He leaned down and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes, he knew how much I loved forehead kisses. When I opened my eyes, he was looking back at me with a smile on his face. He grinned at me as he said, "You're so perfect, Charlie. I wouldn't change a thing about you. I love everything about you." He kissed me again.

He made sure I felt like I was his universe now and believe me, I did. The words he said to me made me feel important, they made me feel loved. He made me feel perfect even when I know I'm not. I could give you a list of everything I thought wasn't perfect about me and Leondre would think all my imperfections were my perfections and then he would ask me why I would write down a bunch of things he already knew were perfect about me.

I could do the same if he tried giving me a list of all his imperfections. Sometimes, when Leondre would think I was sleeping I would just lay there in his arms and wonder why someone would ever want to bully and put down someone like him. I would think long and hard but I could never come up with an answer because there was none. He didn't deserve it. There was nothing about him that was wrong, he was perfect.

The only answer I could get didn't reside in Leondre, but in the person who bullied him. Something had to be wrong in that person's life to bully someone as amazing as Leondre. He probably didn't know how to feel about it so he took it out on Leondre. I'm not saying I'm glad Leondre got bullied, but if that never happened then "Hopeful" would never have been created and he wouldn't have had as strong as an impact on people as he does today.

When we pulled away from the kiss, he asked me, "What are you thinking about, Charlie? You seem really in your thoughts lately." I smiled at him, I loved it when he was like this. Always wanting to make sure I was alright and always wanting to get the slightest peak into my head. I always wanted a peak into his head but everything he thought and felt he let out when we was rapping.

"Honestly, I'm thinking about you."

"It's hard not to think of me." I threw a pillow at him, laughing at his comment.

"You're unbelievable!"

"No, what's unbelievable is us going to America! This is insane, Charlie! They like us!"

I rolled my eyes and said with a smile, "It's hard not to like us." Now it was my turn to get hit with a pillow. He laughed at me and, God, did I love that sound. He told me before he hated his laugh and I don't understand how he could ever hate it. I loved it just as much as he loved mine. And I hated my laugh, too. But I remember he said to me, "Gosh, darn it, Charlie! You're perfect."

I smiled at the memory before using that moment as an opportunity to swipe his pillow and hit him with it. I slipped out from under him and tried to escape to the bathroom but I felt his arms grab me from behind. His arms wrapped around my waist and that's when he whispered in my ear, "You're not getting away from Jaws that easily, Charlie."

I smirked as I turned to face him in his arms. He leaned in and that's when I grabbed the beanie he was wearing and pulled it over his eyes. I used this as my opportunity to break free as he pulled his beanie back up. I was running to the bathroom when I tripped over a pillow on the floor. I wasn't expecting to fall so when I did, somehow my hand awkwardly tried to break the fall but ended up jabbing me in the throat instead.

I immediately started coughing. I lifted myself up to sit and that's when my eyes met Leondre's worried brown eyes. I could barely register what he was saying, all I could focus on was the pain in my throat. I grasped my throat as I continued to cough. He nodded at me and ran into the bathroom. He came running out with a glass of water. He brought it to my lips and helped me drink it. He then pulled the glass away to let me swallow but I still had a couple of cough left.

When they finally subsided, he gave me the glass and let me drink the rest on my own. He took the glass from me and that's when I said hoarsely back, "Thank you, Leondre." Both of our eyes widened. My voice! Why did it sound so bad? I was just about to panic when he kissed me again. He pulled away and smiled at me, "You sound fine, Charlie. I'm sure the hoarseness will go away tomorrow. Let's go to bed now."

"But… but Jaws still has to get me." He returned the glass and picked me up.

"No he doesn't, Charlie."

"But-"

"No, Charlie, he doesn't need to get you… not anymore."

He sounded upset. He put me down and buried his head in my neck, giving me kisses. I knew he felt bad about what happened to me but it wasn't his fault. I was the one who fell. I should have been more aware of the pillows everywhere. He came to my rescue though with that glass of water. Sure, my voice was a little hoarse now but that would probably go away soon. I hope it would go away soon.

We woke up extremely early to catch our flight to America. My voice sounded as good as new in the morning. I was so relieved. We boarded our plane and sat next to each other while our mothers were across the aisle from us. Leondre let me have the window seat probably because he still felt bad about what happened last night. I assured him I was fine and that my voice was back to normal but I knew he still felt that he was to blame.

Honestly, I was asleep for a lot of the flight. When I was awake, Leondre and I were taking pictures together or of each other. I was so excited when we arrived. Leondre and I ran out of the airport hand in hand, our mothers running after us. We looked at everything around us but we wanted to see more. We wanted to see outside of the airport. We looked to our left and our jaws dropped at our Bars and Melody tour bus, followed by our BAM rental car.

We ran over to the tour bus to look at it better. I was so happy and shocked that I covered my mouth his my free hand and just laughed into it. "Bars and Melody" was written in big letters but what was so amazing was that Leondre was laying in the B in Bars and I was sitting in the Y in Melody. This was incredible. Leondre smiled at me and pulled on me to follow him over to the BAM car.

On the right side of the car was Leondre looking like he was rapping and there was a word bubble with the lyrics, _"I'm flesh and blood, accept me please."_ We ran over to the left side of the car and it was a picture of me singing with a word bubble containing the lyrics, _"I know it's not easy but that's okay, just be hopeful."_

That was just simply amazing. I felt so happy. They used lyrics from "Hopeful" and those were some of our favorite lyrics from what we rapped and sang in that song. Leondre squeezed my hand and I squeezed it right back. He looked at me and that's when I turned to him. I felt his other hand come on top of mine and open my hand to drop something in it and then he closed my hand around whatever he gave me.

"Open your hand, Charlie."

I did as I was told and I gasped, it was the BAM car's keys. Before I could even ask him where he got them, our mothers grabbed us and ushered us into the tour bus while someone else got into the BAM car. I put the key in my pocket and smiled at Leondre, who wore this smug little smile on his face. He had managed to snag the spare keys. What a sneaky little scamp!

Our tour bus was just like our one in England, it was nice. We looked out the window as we started driving to our hotel. We were smiling like idiots at everything around us. A lot of things were the same as back in England but there was one thing I hadn't seen that I wondered where it was, "Where's Nando's? I haven't seen one yet."

"There aren't that many in the United States, Charlie."

"No, for real, where's Nando's?" I was in the first stage of five stages of grieving.

"Charlie, I'm sorry but there aren't that many around here."

"… Why wouldn't they have a Nando's here?! You've got to be kidding me!"

Leondre leaned over and whispered to our mothers, "You should have just let him think one was coming up… he's already passed denial and now he's in the anger stage… oh, here comes bargaining." I pressed my face to the window of the bus and whined, "Please, mom, we have to use some of our money to create a new Nando's here… I'll do whatever it takes to get a Nando's here."

"Here comes depression." Leondre rolled his eyes.

I sank down on the couch and just held myself. I didn't know what I was going to do with myself if I didn't have a Nando's near me. I was so scared I was going to cry when I whimpered, "I'll never feel that chicken burn my tongue again. I'll never taste anything from Nando's ever again… I wish I had savored my last meal from there… if I only knew… if I only knew it would be my last time… I still have the receipt."

"Actually, Charlie, I do because I paid."

I snapped my head in Leondre's direction and he held up his hands in defeat. I sighed and smiled to myself, "You know, I've got enough memories of Nando's to last me until the next time we're reunited. Nando's might now live on as much in America but it does live on within my heart and where ever Leondre has the receipt saved."

Everyone was quiet after that. Leondre was looking at me and then he would look to our mothers and then back to me. Our mothers would look at each other and then at Leondre and then back at each other before looking at me. This had to have gone on for a solid five minutes. Leondre looked at me curiously before asking, "You're not over Nando's not being around here, are you, Charlie?"

"Of course not."

When we finally arrived at the hotel, I instantly hopped on one of the luggage carts and Leondre pushed me around the lobby. When we saw an open hallway, he pushed me down it and hopped on the back so I was the one steering the cart. We were both laughing like crazy, I couldn't deny that I was having fun doing something so childish. Actually, you can never be too old to do this. I want to be still doing this when I'm ninety!

When our mothers finally caught up to us, they gave us our room keys and we rode off to the room. To our surprise, all of our luggage was already in our room. The room was very nice and what I loved most about it was that there was a balcony. I opened the doors and stepped out onto the balcony and just spread my arms out and let the wind blow on me. I smiled when I felt Leondre's arms around my waist. I could hear his breathing in my left ear.

"Kiss me like we're on the Titanic, baby."

I smiled and turned to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him with everything that I had. People were probably taking pictures of us right now but I didn't care. All that mattered to me was the boy I was kissing. When we pulled away, he grabbed my hand and pulled me along down the halls. We were both laughing but we didn't really know why we were. I smiled at him, "Where are we going, Leondre?"

Before I knew it, he had lead me into a ballroom with a piano sitting on a stage. He pulled me up towards it and we both sat down at the bench. I let my fingers ghost over the piano keys, wondering what song to pick to sing. I saw Leondre smiling at me and before I knew it, he leaned over and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. I found my face heating up faster than I imagined. He shook his head and smiled at me.

I smiled as I started to play a song I knew he didn't know. I hummed a little bit before looking at him and singing to him, _"I'll be that shelter in the rain. If you say you need a sunny day then I'll be that sun when you need it to shine. And I'll move mountains and lakes if you say that they're in your way. Just like the stars I'm you're light when it's too dark to see. Just say the word and I'll be whatever you need. Know that you'll always have me, that's what I'll be…"_

" _That's what I'll be…"_

His smile only seemed to grow after I sang that to him. He reached out and started to make a beat with his hands on top of the piano. Before I could ask him what he was doing he rapped to me, _"I don't give a… what the people that surround you do believe. Ain't nobody else in the world that's out there for you but me. Ain't nobody gon' ride for you like I'll ride for you, my love…"_

" _Ain't nobody gon' die for you like I'll die for you, my love."_

Those lyrics were absolutely beautiful and I knew he meant every word of them. He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him so he could give me a kiss on the cheek. I smiled at him and that's when he moved up just enough to give me a kiss on my forehead. I felt unbelievably happy. He made me happier than I've ever been in my life. It was such a bonus that we were Bars and Melody together. I get to sing with the boy who loves me to death.

He sat there singing and rapping to each other all night. We were laughing at each other when I tried to rap Busta Rhyme's part in "Look At Me Now" and when he tried to sing Adele's "Someone Like You." I stumbled over the words terribly and Leondre's voice cracked a window and now in a good way. Let's just say we agreed that he should stick to rapping and I should stick to singing.

Leondre picked me up bridal style and carried me all the way back to our room. He laid me down on the bed and turned off the lights before wrapping an arm around me and pulled me towards him. I smiled and kissed his hand before yawning, "I love you, Leondre, I really do." I was drifting off but I could feel him kiss my head and whisper into my hair, "I love you so much, Charlie. I'm going to marry you one day…"

I woke up to Leondre kissing my face all over. I was so dazed at first, I didn't know what was going on. When I finally registered that he was kissing me, I immediately started smiling and laughing. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him on top of me. He was laughing as I ambushed his face with kisses in return. If he was going to kiss me all over, I was definitely going to give them right back.

After the kiss attacks, we got ready and left to go to our first concert. I saying I was nervous was and understatement. I couldn't have been more nervous for a concert. I just wanted to give a good performance to these people. Leondre was beyond confident. He didn't feel any pressure and I wished so badly that I could have the confidence he has.

When we got there, I instantly started practicing. I sang the typical do, re, mi , fa so, la, ti, do a couple of times before practicing my vocal range. I was finally feeling a little more confident in myself so I started singing parts from the songs we were going to perform. I looked over and saw Leondre looking at me while he was rapping. I shook my head and smiled at him. He did that a lot more. He would just practice and watch me practice at the same time.

"Alright, boys! Get on out there!"

I took a deep breath before grabbing Leondre's hand and running out on the stage with him. We immediately were welcomed by an enormous crowd of people. This was by far bigger than any other stadium we performed in. There so many more people than I was used to. I instantly felt over whelmed and I didn't realize I was squeezing the life out of Leondre's hand until he told me. I sheepishly let go and gave him a shaky smile.

"You're going to be amazing, Melody."

I looked over at him and I saw him smiling right back at me. That was enough for me. With Leondre by my side, I could do anything. We opened up with "Hopeful" and then went in to "Shining Star." After a couple more of our songs, it was time to end the concert with a cover of one of our favorite songs. I looked over at Leondre and he nodded back. We were ready.

When the music came on, everyone just went crazy in the stadium. I guess they liked this song. I smiled when Leondre started moving towards me rapping, _"But I feel like I'm the only one who's feeling this way. Could I be the one for you and can I call you my bae? Don't want me like I want you and you don't feel the same. I don't wanna make a fuss,_ boy _, now just tell me it straight."_

When he finally was in front of me, I acted like I was uninterested as he was rapping at me, _"_ Boy _, are you playing me? Cause I wanna know. When I look into your eyes I can see your soul. It's like all you've ever wanted,_ he's _all you've ever liked. Don't wanna be a part of you just cause you ain't_ his _type…"_

I got closer to him and he playfully rolled his eyes as I sang at him, _"And now I don't understand it. You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth and I know I shouldn't say it but my heart don't understand why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… I don't understand why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind…"_

" _Why I got you on my mind…"_

After a couple seconds of music, Leondre rapped at me with a devilish smile on his face, _"I'm just a silly kid that won't let go of you cause no one on this earth makes me feel the way you do. I wanna take a risk but I don't wanna be your man. I wanna be your everything…"_ He tried to wrap an arm around me but I pretended to shove him off. He smirked and sighed, _"I guess I never can…"_

He shrugged and I just smiled at him. I loved when we acted out the songs with each other on stage. He was dancing a little bit as he rapped, _"I just wanna see you smile, even just a little bit._ Boy _, these scars will never heal and my heart will never fix. But if I'm going crazy and you feel the way I do."_ He dropped to his knees and grabbed my hand as he rapped, _"Tell me that you need me cause I'm holding onto you."_

I lifted him back up to his feet and he danced with me as I sang, _"And now I don't understand it. You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth and I know I shouldn't say it but my heart don't understand why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… I don't understand why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind…"_

He pulled me in close and that's when only one light was shining above us as I sang, _"You've got yourself in a dangerous zone cause we both have the fear, fear of being alone. And I still don't understand it. You don't mess with love, you mess with the truth and my heart don't understand it, understand it, understand it…"_

Everything stopped for a couple seconds but when the pause was over everyone was up dancing while I was singing, _"Why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… My heart don't understand why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind… my heart don't understand why I got you on my mind… why I got you on my mind…"_

" _Why I got you on my mind…"_

Everything went black after I hit the last note. All we could hear was the roaring screams of the fans and it made me grin like an idiot. When the lights came back on, everyone was jumping up and down and I just felt incredible. Leondre wrapped an arm around my waist, causing me to wrap an arm around his shoulders. We thanked the fan for their support and coming out before walking off stage.

As soon as we got off stage, Leondre grabbed my hand and practically dragged me out and through the paparazzi to the BAM car. I was about to tell him that I didn't have the keys when surprise, surprise… he had them in his little hand. I shook my head and snatched the keys from him. We both quickly got into the car and drove off before the paparazzi could catch us.

"I feel such a rush, Charlie! That was amazing! Did you see all those people? They came for us!"

"I didn't even realize we had this many Bambinos in America."

"This is everything I've ever dreamed of! I'm so happy, Charlie!"

"And just think, it'll be like that every time we perform! It's just unbelievable."

We drove around just sightseeing and looking for a Nando's but we were unsuccessful. We stopped for some food and then hit the road blaring music and singing along to any song we both knew. It was getting late and I bet our mothers were worried about us. Leondre put the hotel's address in the car's GPS and we were off.

I absolutely loved this, having Leondre right there in the passenger seat. I smiled to myself and watched as he flipped through the radio stations for a song to sing. We both instantly paused when we heard a familiar song's music start playing. We both just sat there in disbelief before screaming at the top of our lungs. They were playing our song on the radio! "Keep Smiling" was on the radio here in America!

We just couldn't believe it. I had no words to speak as I heard myself singing the chorus of the song. Leondre was smiling like a madman next to me. This was an incredible feeling hearing our song in America. I smiled to myself, we did it. I took a deep breath before tilting my head a little bit in disbelief. Wow, those looked a lot like headlights but that couldn't be possible. That would only mean that… oh my God… he was driving the wrong way…

"Leondre hold on!"

I tried to maneuver us away from the car coming right at us but this person was coming right at us. I braced myself and that's when everything went black. When I opened my eyes, I was laying on whatever was left of the BAM car. Had I shot through the windshield? Where was Leondre? Was he okay? I could hear him screaming by name and I could hear sirens but all I could hear clearly was my voice on the radio haunting me.

" _We won't be around forever so come on all let's join in together. Just keep smiling, keep smiling."_

And I blacked out again.

When I opened my eyes again, I felt like I was in a hospital scene in a movie. I was on a gurney being rushed somewhere. Doctors were all around me asking me questions but I couldn't make out the words. I looked to my right and saw Leondre in a gurney screaming at me. I could see he had some cuts that were bleeding but I was just happy he was alive. I saw him reach a hand out to me and I slowly reached out and grabbed it.

He was crying and, God, did I hate when he cried. He must have been in so much pain. Why was I so tired? My eyes felt heavy and my hand started to slip from Leondre's. I could hear him screaming my name and I wanted so desperately to say something back but I couldn't speak for some reason. I couldn't hold on any longer, the darkness was coming for me again and I fell into it.

When I came to, I felt a hand grabbing mine. I slowly opened my eyes and that's when I saw him. I saw Leondre looking down at me smiling with tears pouring down his face and onto me. I tried to smile up at him but everything just started to hurt. Tears of my own fell down but I still smiled for him. I had never felt any pain like this before in my life. Why was all my pain in my throat?

A doctor came in and that's when he said, "Good afternoon, Charlie. You gave us quite a scare three days ago. You and Leondre were in a bad car accident with a drunk driver. He came speeding onto the other side of the highway and managed to hit you. During the hit you obtained some serious injuries." I looked over at Leondre, silently asking if he was injured, too.

Leondre looked at me and smiled through the tears, "Charlie, you protected me. You saved me from getting anything serious. I don't think you know it but you reached out and kept me in. Our seatbelts and air bags were bad, Charlie. You kept me safe. I only got some cuts and bruises but you, Charlie…"

The doctor continued, "Charlie, through protecting Leondre you broke your right arm. You have cuts all along your body, including your head but you somehow did not get a concussion. You might just have headaches but that's not the worst part. Please try to speak to us, Charlie." Try to speak? What was this guy talking about? Of course I could-

No… I couldn't speak. No words were coming out. Tears flooded my eyes as the doctor explained, "Charlie, it's just as I suspected. You obtained a severe blow to your throat, more precisely your voice box nerves, your RLN. You experienced blunt neck and chest trauma that injured your RLN, causing what we call vocal cord paralysis."

"You may never sing again. I'm so sorry."

No… no… this can't be happening. This can't be real. This had to be a dream. Please, someone wake me up from this nightmare. The doctor continued, "You will get your voice back but it may never be the same. You'll experience voice changes, which includes hoarseness and extra effort on speaking. You'll also experience shortness of breath, coughing, possibly swallowing problems."

Are you kidding me? Can you just leave? You aren't bringing me any good news. I looked over at Leondre with wide eyes as he begged, "Please, there has to be something we can do to fix him. I'll do anything to give him his voice back. I'd give him my vocal cords in a heartbeat if that would fix him. He _needs_ to be able to sing." My heart was torn between melting and shattering at what Leondre said.

The doctor thought for a minute and sighed before answering, "The first form of treatment is to undergo voice therapy. But there is phonosurgery. Phonosurgery is an operation that repositions or reshapes the vocal folds to improve voice function. After the surgery, you would have to undergo voice therapy to make sure you can use it properly again. That would be your only hope to possibly ever sing again. I'll let you think it all over."

I felt Leondre wrap his arms around me, hugging me close to his chest. I just accepted it. I felt broken. I was losing the best part of me. _My voice_. It was how Leondre found me. He heard my voice and wanted me. I need to be able to sing. Singing was everything to me. I couldn't lose it. But could I just do the surgery? There's a possibility I could get my voice back but what if it failed? I could be worse off than I am now.

"You don't have to do it, Charlie. Voice or no voice, you'll always be Melody to me."

Bars and Melody… we couldn't be Bars and Melody if I couldn't sing.

"We don't have to be Bars and Melody. We can just be Leondre and Charlie. It's okay."

No… stop it… stop it now, Leondre.

I moved around aggressively and he took the hint to let go of me. I somehow managed to squeak out, "Stop it, Leondre. I don't want to be just Leondre and Charlie, I want to be Bars and Melody. I-" I couldn't even finish what I was going to say because it just felt like my lungs were closing on me and I grasped my throat, trying to get air to breathe. Leondre screamed for help and that's when nurses and a doctor came rushing in.

I looked over at Leondre. He was crying again, covering his face and then running out of the room. No… please, don't leave me… I need you, Leondre… I faded into the blackness again. I really had to stop doing that. When I opened my eyes, I was hooked up to some machine. There was this thing over my nose and mouth and that's when I realized… this machine had to help me breathe.

This was just more of a sign for me telling me I need this surgery. Voice therapy was never going to help my airways. I needed the surgery. I needed my voice. I couldn't just be regular old Charlie. I wanted to be Melody. I wanted to be up on that stage with Leondre being the singing part of our rap and singing duo. I need my voice. I need to be able to sing. I had to do this. I had to take the chance.

I looked next to me and saw my mother. Oh no… she was probably going to yell at me… but she didn't. She just held me and we cried on each other. She just held me and I sobbed the best to my ability. When she pulled away, I looked around the room for my boyfriend but he wasn't there. I just barely breathed out, "Leondre…"

"Charlie," She began, "watching you struggle to talk and breathe just really got to him. He couldn't take it. He's scared, Charlie, he's so scared for you. He felt like it was his fault you had that breathing attack. He's scared to be around you because he doesn't want you to get hurt because of him. You need to understand that this is hard for him, too, and-"

I was furious. Hard for him? _I'm_ the one who barely has a voice! I should be scared, no, I should be terrified! But I wasn't. Why did I have to be the strong one when _I'm_ the one going through all of this? I ripped the breathing thing off my face and tore all the tubes and IVs out of me before jumping out of the bed and racing out of the room. I had to find Leondre.

I could hear my mother calling me name but I didn't listen. I could hear something being said over the intercom and when I looked behind me, I saw doctors running after me. I ran as fast as I could into the waiting room and that's when I saw him. He was crying to his mother and as angry as I wanted to be at him, I couldn't. I just couldn't.

I just looked at him, my eyes wide and mouth slightly open. I looked down and saw blood seeping through my hospital clothes from cuts I had opened and from the tubes I ripped out of myself. I looked back at him and he was looking right at me. I closed my mouth and let the doctors pick me up and carry me back to the room. Everything felt like slow motion and I just let it happen.

I sat in silence for three days. My mother visited me every day. Leondre didn't come once. My cuts were basically healed by now. All that was left to be healed was my arm and vocal cords. I could speak for a little longer but I refused to speak to anyone. I mainly just spoke to myself and tried to sing but it hurt. I couldn't get the notes anymore like I used to. I wanted my voice back.

During those three days, my mother had told me that the drunk driver who crashed into us had wanted to meet with me. I accepted his request. The man came into my room. He looked to be around twenty-five with brown hair styled up and hazel eyes. He was tall with a slightly muscular build. He sat down next to me and didn't speak for a while. I didn't mind it.

"I… my name is Lucas."

"…my name's Charlie." I used my hoarse voice. He needed to hear what he did to me.

"I am so sorry for the pain I caused you."

"I will never be the same. Do you see this thing on my face?"

He bit his lip and nodded. I stared right at him as I barely got out, "I can't breathe well without it… you took away the best part of me… all because you wanted to drink and drive… this isn't my real voice… this isn't me… before this, I was Melody… and now… I am never going to be the same again… was it worth it to you?" I had to pause to catch my breath when I was talking.

He shook his head and a tear fell from his eye as he replied, "No… no, it definitely wasn't worth it. I see the pain I have put you through, especially someone so young with such a bright future ahead of them. Each night since the crash, I relive it all in my dreams. Sometimes, it's a repeat of that night and other times I made the right decision and didn't drink or drive. But when I wake up…"

He paused for a moment, trying to choke back the tears before continuing, "When I wake up, I know I almost killed you and your boyfriend. I still see it all. I remember watching you throw your arm in front of your boyfriend to keep him safe but you… I watched as you smashed your chest on the steering wheel and then crash through the windshield… there was so much blood, Charlie…"

"Your boyfriend was screaming your name, screaming for you to wake up."

"Leondre…"

"Yeah, he was the one who pulled you to safety."

"… what do you want from me?"

Lucas looked me right in the eyes as he answered honestly, "All I want from you is forgiveness. It doesn't have to be right now but just the hope that one day you can find it in yourself to forgive me for the pain I caused you. I know I'm going to jail for a long time so I just hope that me paying for your phonosurgery helps you get back to the Charlie you used to be. I am forever sorry for everything."

My eyes widened. He wanted to pay for my surgery? Sure, he was the one who did this to me but he wanted to fix the damage. He wanted to fix me. I needed this surgery. I reached over and put my cast covered hand on his left hand. Lucas looked at me and smiled when I just barely got out, "I forgive you… and I thank you so much for trying to fix me… thank you…"

The next day, I was to undergo my phonosurgery. I was nervous and scared. Leondre wasn't here. I felt a mix of sadness and anger. But I didn't really have time to think about it because the next thing I knew I was getting rolled down to the ER. I looked around at all the doctors and nurses. Things looked kind of scary but I couldn't back out now. They gave me some anesthesia and everything went black.

When I woke up, I heard a familiar song. I knew that beat. I knew that voice. I heard myself. I heard my voice singing, _"Cause I'm hopeful, yes I am, hopeful for today. Take this music and use it, let it take you away and be hopeful, hopeful and He'll make a way. I know it ain't easy but, that's okay just be hopeful…"_

I looked over and saw Leondre lip syncing his part. I saw a little radio and I noticed our CD was in it. Then I took it all in. _Leondre_ was here. Rage boiled in me as I grabbed the radio and threw it against the wall. I glared at him as he said with a sheepish smile on his face, "Well, good afternoon to you, too, Charlie." I would punch you right now if you weren't out of my range of motion.

"Charlie," He started, "I know I have a lot of explaining to do but first, let me just say I am so sorry for leaving you when you needed me. I am so sorry for not being there for you when you went into surgery. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I was scared, Charlie. I saw what you were going through, I saw the pain in your eyes and that day you couldn't breathe I just… I broke, Charlie… I realized that day I wasn't strong enough for you."

He fixed his beanie before continuing, "And that day you came running out in the waiting room… you were bleeding all over and you just looked so broken… I was just in shock, I just couldn't… I saw that day that you were the strong one, Charlie. I couldn't be what you wanted, what you needed. I didn't deserve you, I still don't. You needed me to be strong for you and I didn't know how to be the strong one."

My eyes softened as he finished, "But I promise I'll be here you through the recovery. I will be right by your side as you get your voice back. If you want me, I'll be right there with you through it all. I'll prove to you that I can be strong for you, for us. I love you, Charlie. I will be there for you, that is, if you'll have me."

I need him. I needed him back by my side, especially through the recovery. It's time to put him to the test. It's time to see if he really will be there for me when I need him now. I opened my arms and a smile just lit up his face. He wrapped his arms around me and cried into my hospital gown, "I will be right by your side through it all, love. I won't leave you, not when you need me more than ever…"

 _ **Six Months Later**_

Half a year of recovering from my surgery. I was put on voice rest for a while after surgery to limit my voice use to ease my vocal folds. After I could finally start using my voice, I had to undergo an elimination of bad vocal habits. I was instructed to perform certain exercises to help get rid of any bad habits to promote proper healing. I sounded terrible just talking at first.

I knew I shouldn't expect immediate results, it was going to take time for the swelling to subside and healing to occur. After months of getting my voice stronger, I found myself talking normal again. The rest of my time was spent working on getting my singing back. I was shaky at first but now I felt like my vocal cords were well enough to sing on stage again as Melody.

This was Bars and Melody's first concert since the accident. I was even more nervous this time. What if I messed up? What if my voice failed on me in the middle of the song? Well, I didn't have time to think about all of that because we were getting ushered on stage. I looked out at the sea of people. God was I nervous. But that's when Leondre grabbed my hand and kissed it. I looked at him and smiled. He really had been there for me when I needed him during my recovery.

I got frustrated so many times and threw temper tantrums. Sometimes I would take it out on Leondre and I would have to apologize later because I didn't mean a word I said and he forgave me every time. He knew I was frustrated, he knew it was hard and he knew he needed to be there for me. He didn't need to be the strong one, he just needed to be there.

I brought the microphone up and spoke into it, "Hello, everyone. I'd like to thank you all for your patience with me through my vocal recovery. This will be my first time really singing again so I just want to apologize in advance if I don't sound exactly like the old Melody. But I will do my best to deliver it to you and give an awesome performance with Bars." Everyone clapped for me, which was nice. I appreciated it.

We opened with our usual "Hopeful" and everything was going well. That song really didn't require me hitting any hard notes so everything sounded the same. We sang "Stay Young" and everything was still going good. We tried a few more songs and had the same luck but we were definitely going to attempt to push that luck when it came to the ending cover song.

A piano was rolled out and I sat in front of it. Leondre followed me and sat right on top of the piano. He looked at me, silently asking me if I really wanted to do this song. I really did. I needed to do this song. I had to prove to not only these people but to myself that I could still do it. I could still be Melody.

I started playing the first notes and everyone had caught on to the song. I took a deep breath and then I smiled as I started singing, _"Hello, it's me. I was wondering if after all these years you'd like to meet you go over everything. They say that time's supposed to heal ya, but I ain't done much healing…"_

You're doing good, Charlie, keep it up. You're okay, you've got this… you can do this, _"Hello, can you hear me? I'm in California dreaming about who we used to be when we were younger and free. I've forgotten how it felt before the world fell at our feet. There's such a difference between us and a million miles…"_

Okay, here it goes, Charlie, it's time to show them you can do it, _"Hello from the other side… I must have called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done but when I call you never seem to be home… hello from the outside… at least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore…"_

I did it! Oh my God, I did it! Leondre was grinning at me, I felt so happy. He kept smiling as he rapped to me, _"It was magic, the first time that I fell in love. Was I crazy? Yo, can I even call it love? I walk in circles, you're running in my head all day. I go to talk to you but I don't even know what to say."_

He tilted my chin up so I had to look at him as he rapped, _"I've got no job so I can't buy you pretty pearls. I've got no money to fly you all around the world. So all I give to you is all that comes from all of me. What's it gonna take for you to even notice me? I looked to_ him _and I think I broke the mold._ He's _having sedges like a princess with no throne. And when_ he _looked at me I knew that I was sold._ His _eyes shot through me colors yellow, green, and gold."_

He leaned into his touch when he caressed my cheek. He smiled softly but kept rapping to me, _"I walked up to_ his _window, looked up right from the gutter. Just like a flower with the beauty I just stuttered. And in that moment when_ he _smiled and then kissed me, I had to leave and now I'm bottomless and empty…"_

He was just amazing! This was one of my favorite raps of his. He removed his hand to let me sing, _"Hello from the other side… I must have called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done but when I call you never seem to be home… hello from the outside… at least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore…"_

" _Anymore…"_

Everyone was screaming when I hit that note. I did it, I got my voice back, _"Hello from the other side… I must have called a thousand times to tell you I'm sorry for everything that I've done but when I call you never seem to be home… hello from the outside… at least I can say that I've tried to tell you I'm sorry for breaking your heart but it don't matter it clearly doesn't tear you apart anymore…"_

I was just so undeniably happy. I could hit all the notes like I used to! I stood up and that's when the air seemed to just leave my lungs in the best way. Leondre had picked me up and he was twirling me around in circles on stage. I put my hands on his shoulders and he lifted me up higher. I was laughing and smiling so much and when I looked at Leondre, he was the exact same way.

When he put me back down, he kissed me long and hard. I was extremely lucky. I had such an amazing boyfriend who stuck by me during my recovery and I am just so lucky my voice is back to the way it used to sound. It's so rare for voices to go back to normal after a surgery like that so I'm just elated. I am so thankful for everyone who helped get me my pipes back.

Leondre wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me close to him as he said to the fans, "Let Melody here be an example to all of you. He was told that his singing days were over. He went through phonosurgery knowing it could either fix him or make his voice worse. He never stopped trying to get his voice back to what it is today. You guys can accomplish anything if you put in the effort. You can do anything you set your mind to!"

I smiled and joined in after him, "No matter who you are or what you're going through, just remember to keep fighting. If someone tells you that you'll never be able to do something again, prove them wrong. Find those people in your life that you know would be there for you in a heartbeat and keep those people close to you. Value everything you have because life's a roller coaster."

" _Don't forget to live your life young, wild, and free…"_

" _And find a love like Bars and Melody."_

 **AND DONE! I am actually so in love with this. I liked writing this in Charlie's point of view so everyone gets to see his take on everything, especially something that had such an impact on him and his singing career.**

 **Thank you so much** **Guest** **for your review! I really wanted to get this out so you could see the sequel! I hope you liked it and I hope anyone else reading liked it!**

 **Sorry for any errors!** **I really recommend listening to the songs during the story!**

 **Now I'll be focusing more on my other stories but I might also write another Bars and Melody story!**

 _Songs in order of appearance: "That's What I'll Be" by Chester See, "My Love" by Hopsin, "On My Mind (Cover)" by Bars and Melody, "Keep Smiling" by Bars and Melody, "Hopeful" by Bars and Melody, & "Hello (Cover)" by Bars and Melody!_

 _ **Thank you for reading! Don't forget to favorite, follow, and review! Don't forget to show Bars and Melody some love, too!**_


End file.
